Pool Party
"Pool Party" is the 9th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 9th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on Feburary 29, 2016. Coverage Cold Open Coiny is talking through the eliminated contestants through the walls of the Chamber of Losers, asking them if they like it in there. Bow's face pops out very angry. Coiny gets annoyed and goes to do Cake at Stake The intro plays. Cake at Stake The Planets are up for elimination, and they are there for it. Coiny explains that they got 18 votes and says 2 of them will leave the team. He reveals the lives. Balloon and Checker Piece got 0, Saturn got 2, Chess Piece got 3, and Earthy got 4. Coiny says he' can't give Earthy a prize and gives him headphones that allow him to talk and move his limbs instead. It works for him. He moves onto dislikes and reveals that Earthy got 0 dislikes. He catches the cake and smothers it all over his face. Coiny is confused, and Saturn is safe with 1 dislike. He catches the cake with his mouth. It does a 3 split screen to reveal Chess Piece, Checker Piece, and Balloon. He reveals the votes. Chess Piece got one, which apparently was a mistake vote. Balloon got 3, and Checker Piece got 4. Chess Piece is saddened by this. Chess Piece and Balloon are put on platforms held up by a pole, with the other team on a huge platform. Headphones chooses Balloon, and Checker Piece moves towards the Chamber of Losers. Laptop agrees, so the same thing. [[Thought Cloud chooses Checker Piece because she made one mistake, and Drumstick agrees. That leaves Quarter to break the tie. He chooses Balloon. Checker Piece is eliminated. Chess Piece screams in agony. Checker Piece tells Chess Piece to move on without her, then is dropped into the Chamber of Losers. After Cake at Stake Chess Piece is saddened, and Saturn comes up to her and says it's her time to change. She can act better and win the season. He also says he'll be her friend, which makes her happy. And she says she'll change for checker piece. Coiny says the next challenge is to get into a big pool. Rose asks what pool and is suddenly in the pool. Coiny says a giant scooper will scoop them all up and the last team standing wins. Contest Laptop points out that he and Headphones are electric, then Coiny corrects his grammar and pushes him in the pool. He short-circuits and explodes. Headphones gets mad, and Coiny does the same exact thing to him. The explosion can be seen by Coat Rack and a recommended character. Trombone says he hates being in the water. Rose asks why, and some water comes out of Trombone's bell. He is then captured by the scooper. Thought Cloud tells Balloon they're on the same team, which he says yeah to. Balloon randomly pops and THought Cloud is scooped up. Cloud asks Donut if he is still sad, and he says yes. Earthy says he hopes his headphones don't get wet. Saturn says they should be fine as long as they don't lose. A scream can be heard, as Coat Rack and the recommended character are scooped up. Earthy is next. Drumstick tells Quarter they are in last. The scooper barely misses them, and they swim away. It misses Donut aswell. Cloud tried to point it out to him, but he is scooped out. Cloud is after. Drumstick is then scooped up. Quarter goes up to Rose and tells her to look at the net. It captures her. It then captures Quarter. Coiny asks why the challenge was so short, then says The Instruments lose. Rose says losing was her fault, and Quarter looks at her with an evil smile. Stinger Saturn asks Chess Piece if she's sad Checker Piece is out. She says she is but she will sty confident, and Saturn says he is proud of her. Votes 18 votes were cast. 9 likes, 9 dislikes. Deaths *Headphones and Laptop short-circuit and explode. *Balloon randomly pops. Trivia *This is the last single digit episode. *This is the first time Laptop has died. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper